EM025: Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow
is the 10th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 28. Synopsis Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire and Noland are forced to take on the Battle Tower challenge, fighting to the top to reach Anabel. Ruby and Sapphire, after reaching the top, find Emerald being beaten up by Anabel and Raikou, since Anabel is possessed by Guile. Emerald, however, has hope, as Latios comes to him with his Pokémon from the Battle Palace. Guile appears as well and reveals his identity. Chapter Plot Emerald and Noland see Anabel at the end of the hall, who has lifeless eyes. They run to reach her, but the virtual trainer's Gulpin attacks Noland's Mawile. Noland fears for Anabel, but Sapphire points out they have to defeat this virtual trainer first. Noland confirms this and has Mawile attack Gulpin. The group runs up the stairs and face more virtual trainers with a Numel and a Taillow. Noland halts the group, realizing they are taking part of the Battle Tower Challenge, where the group has to battle many virtual trainers to reach the top, where Anabel awaits. Realizing only Anabel or Scott can trigger this challenge, Noland suspects Anabel has been brainwashed. On the screen, Guile appears and laughs at them all. Guile admits he is also awaiting at the top and the only way to reach them is to defeat 10 sets of seven virtual trainers. Noland demands to know what Guile did to Anabel. Guile lets him remember Anabel walked to Scott during the tournament at the Battle Dome, she went to Scott. Noland contacts Scott, who is being chased by wild Pokémon, reporting he had not seen Anabel all day. Guile clarifies Scott, who was back there to take Anabel, was merely Guile's illusion, created by a psychic-type Pokémon. Noland is furious at Guile, who finds it convenient he has a whole disposal of virtual trainers and Pokémon, calling them "worthless dogs". Emerald shouts out he will not let Guile get away with these crimes. Guile ignores Emerald, claiming he will take him seriously if he manages to come to the top. The group goes on, with Noland telling Ruby and Sapphire they have to split and press on. The group does so and they all advance to next floors. As the four battle against virtual trainers, Noland notices Ruby and Sapphire also quite powerful trainers, seeing this is the power of the Pokédex Holders, then promises to rescue Anabel. Ruby and Sapphire managed to reach the 70th floor, but do not see Noland nor Emerald around. Ruby and Sapphire take a look around, seeing this is the information archive, containing books, computers, models and maps. They find a board, reading a memoir from Scott. Ruby reads Scott built the Frontier to represent the people inside it - people known as the Frontier Brains. Ruby remembers his dad mentioned Scott even approached him for information, for Scott was searching throughout regions for potential trainers. Ruby suspects that is how the seven Frontier Brains were chosen in the first place, seeing Scott collected a lot of information for the search of the powerful trainers. Sapphire notices a section dedicated to Pokédex Holders, seeing these are their seniors. Sapphire even sees they got even mentioned in a book, wondering if she and Ruby will be mentioned as well. Suddenly, Ruby and Sapphire hear noise from an other room. They come to the next room, where they find Anabel and Raikou had attacked Emerald. Ruby suspected Emerald got before them, but is shocked to see Anabel is actually torturing Emerald, rather than battling him. Sapphire thinks they should help him, but Emerald refuses, since this is about Emerald and Anabel alone. Anabel continues attacking, but Ruby points out Anabel is not actually doing this, but the man in the armor, Guile. Sapphire is disgusted by Guile, wondering who he is to do such horrible things. Emerald takes out the lighter of memory, suspicious about Spenser. Ruby recalls he did call Sapphire a "kindred" one, since they both touched the Blue Orb. Emerald continues being attacked by Anabel and Raikou, but a voice speaks to him to stand up. Emerald sees Latios, who brought him the Poké Balls from the Battle Palace. Latios claims the fight is not over and even brought Emerald the Spirit Symbol, since the Pokémon won the battle against Spenser. With his hopes raised up, Emerald sends his three Pokémon to battle Anabel. Anabel, however, faints and drops to the ground. Guile stands on Anabel, claiming she is not strong enough to take any more of his manipulation. Ruby and Sapphire start suspecting the man is Spenser inside. Latios communicates to Ruby and Sapphire through telepathy, showing them what Latias is seeing currently at the Battle Palace. There, they find the reporter talking to Spenser, who has been reluctant to speak about his past. Spenser admits he was traveling to Mt. Pyre, where two of his friends were protecting the Red and Blue Orbs. While his friends were away, Spenser was captivated by their beauty and touched the Blue Orb. This caused a strange power to be formed on his arm, from his fingers to his shoulder. However, Spenser released the Orb and started hearing voices and sounds, his eyes glowing with a dull light and, in the sleep, dreamt about a sea monster. Spenser later learned the sea monster to be Kyogre. Spenser felt regret and spent his life on mastering the spirit. And after the moment in darkness he touched the Blue Orb, Spenser is able to see others, who touched the Blue Orb as well, by their glow in their eyes. Spenser admits he is certain Guile himself had not only touched the Blue Orb as well, but even let the Orb's power consume him. Guile laughs, seeing it was bound to happen this moment would come. Guile starts removing his helmet, admitting his body contained the treasure and gave him a rush of power he never felt before. Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald are in shock, as Guile removed his helmet, revealing to be Archie himself. Debuts Item Spirit Symbol Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 28 chapters